MmHmmm
by UberLoopy
Summary: Title stinks, I know. It's a Teddy & Victoire story I know... thats like, my third or something like that and yeah. Feel free to read. Its a bunch of one-shots for the love & laughter challenge -see Goldenfeather- Rating may go up later. Doubt it though
1. Chocolate

**A/N. I don't want to bore you with the inside of my mind, so I'll just say this is for the Love and Laughter challenge (goldenfeather) and Uh. Yeah. **

**Dicalaimer: I don't own it... is that good enough for you? I sure hope so, cause I want to go to sleep. **

_Got Chocolate?_ Victoire Weasley wrote on a peice of parchment and slid in front of her friend, Teddy Lupin.

They were currently in the most boring class ever invented: History of Magic. Vicoire wasn't suppose to be in Teddy's History of Magic class, but she baisically had a pictographic memory and passed her History of Magic classes easily. Last year, they pulled her out of her class, gave her the books for the next year, and then gave her a huge test. She aced it.

_No,_ Teddy Lupin wrote back.

"Crap," Victoire whispered.

"Shut up," Teddy whispered to her, "I'm trying to pay attention."

"I want chocolate," Victoire whispered back.

She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Professor Binns said noticing the movement.

"May I please go to the bathroom Professor?" Victoire asked. Teddy gave her the weirdest look.

"Yes, you may," He said as he got back to teaching. Victoire traveled out of the classroom. She walked down the hallway and to the picture of a fruit bowl. She was sure not the scratch the bowl, just the pear. The picture let her into the kitchens.

"Hey, Elvies, can I have some chocolate please?" She said loudly. Three house elves ran up to her with plates of chocolate. She took ten peices, and they were rather big pieces. She put them in her pockets and left. "Thank ya!" she said as she left the kitchen. She quickly made her way back to her tedious history of magic class. She entered to see professor Binns yelling at a Slytherin who fell asleep. Binns really hated that. Victoire sat down next to Teddy and slipped some chocolate in his hands. he looked at it like it was some kind of disease.

"You eat it," She told him.

**A/N. Congrats, you survived the first chapter. Good luck surviving the others... I'm not saying they'll be back or anything. I'm just saying that because sometimes when I read a story on Fan fiction I want to rip my hair out by the end because everyone knows thats not suppose to happen. Of course (like my sister always says) it's fan fiction and we may do was we wish. Even kill Hermione if we want. Which I don't appreciate. If you would like to review, click that button, if not, then, well, click something else I guess. **


	2. Flowers

**A/N. Uhm... just so you know, these are not in chronological order. Its in order of how Goldenfeather put the words. So thats how I'm doing it. I really like this one actually. It makes me smile. I was reading over the chocolate one last night, and I was like "thats hilarious," because to Teddy what he thinks the chocolate could be, wow, I did not do that on purpose. I am dead serious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own. **

"OH MERLIN!" 21 year old Victoire Soon-to-be-Lupin-Weasley screamed. Her Aunts, Female cousins, and her best friends, Isabelle and Sam, came running in.

"What's wrong?" Ten year old Lily Potter asked from the doorway looking worried along with everyone else.

"The flowers aren't here!" She exclaimed. "We don't have flowers! The bridesmaids walking down the isle don't have flowers. I don't have flowers. Sam doesn't have flowers! Isabelle doesn't have Flowers. None of us have flowers!"

"Calm down Victoire," Ginny said. Victoire sat down on the bed she slept in the night before with a "humph" "The flowers will be here." Ginny reassured, patting her god-daughter on the back.

"The weddings in an hour!" Victoire exclaimed. "We don't have flowers!"

"If worst comes to worst, we'll pick some flowers from outside," Audrey said trying to comfort her.

"NO! I picked those flowers out with Teddy. I want those flowers. They match the dresses perfectly!" Victoire exclaimed, "And the photographer will be here in like two minutes!"

The doorbell rang.

"Please be flowers!" Victoire said running out of the room they were all in, down the stairs, and to the door. "Hello? Please tell me you've brought flowers," Victoire said, planning to cry if it wasn't the flowers being delivered.

"Uhm... No, I'm Dennis Creevery, I'll be your photo-" The guy started.

"NO!" Victoire said crying and collapsing on the floor. "NO, NO, NO!" she screamed waving her hands in the air like a mad-woman.

"Uhm... Ma'am, may I ask what's wrong?" Dennis said, obviously scared out of his mind.

"The bloody flowers aren't here, and the bloody photographer is and I don't have and bloody flowers for my bloody wedding!" Victoire screamed waving her hands in the air and tears running down her cheeks like they were trying to run away from something that was in her eyes. She put her face in her hands and she cried harder.

"Victoire!" Fleur came running down the stairs. She wrapped an arm around her daughter and rubbed her back. "I'm not sure where Ginny wants you to set up, you can go ask her," Fleur said to the photographer. "Bébé, il sera correct," (baby, It will be okay) Fleur whispered to her daughter, "Je promets." (I promise)

"Mais que s'ils n'établissent pas et les fleurs n'obtiennent pas ici à l'heure?" (But what if it does not work out and the flowers do not get here on time?) Victoire sobbed back.

"Ils seront ici," (They'll be here) Her mother assured her.

The doorbell rang and fifteen year old Roxy ran to the door. She opened it up.

"Flowers are here!" She screamed through the house.

"Oh Thank Merlin!" Everyone said relieved.

"We need to re-do Victoire's make-up," Fleur shouted through the house. The hairdresser/make-up artist ran to the rescue and re-did Victoire's make-up in five minutes.

"Thanks," Victoire said to the hairdresser happily. She grabbed her bouquet of flowers and stood in her place for the first picture.

**A/N: Congrats, you survived chapter two! I'd like to thank babble fish for translating the words to French for me )  
**


	3. Hogsmade

**A/N: I've been on a roll today.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it **

Teddy Lupin entered the library looking for a book that could help him on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. He went to the DADA section of the library, and sitting there with and Ancient Runes book was miss Victoire Weasley, his favorite girl in the world.

He abruptly sat down across from her slamming ten books down that he pulled off of a random shelf.

"Why do you have five of the same book on unicorns?" Victoire asked.

"Curious at which copies were graffiteed more?" Teddy said trying to get out of it.

"Nice try," Vicoire said, "Seriously, why are you here?"

"Wanna go to hogsmade with me?" Teddy asked.

Victoire opened her mouth "I-"

"Great," Teddy said. "Meet me at the door on saturday," He said giving her a wink and walking away.

"I have to study," She finished telling herself.

ON SATERDAY Victoire was sitting in the Library with her transfiguration book, reading everything at a normal pace. "This is freaking easy," Victoire told herself, "Why am i sitting here studying when i know this crap and i don't have to?" She asked herself. She closed her book and left it there. She walked out of the library and turned to the door. She took Teddy's hand as she passed him. he looked bewildered.

"Didn't think I'd show?" She asked him.

"Louie said you had "better things" to do," Teddy said.

"I finished, i already know my transfiguration book by heart practically," Victoire said.

"Thats nice," Teddy said they were walking down to Hogsmade hand in hand.

"I geuss," Victoire said.

"Why wouldn't it?" He asked, "You don't need to study."

"I geuss," Victoire said. She turned right.

"Where you going?" Teddy asked.

"Madam Puddifoots," Victoire explained with a serious look on her face. Teddy's eyes got big and his face got all angry looking. Victoire laughed, "I'm just kidding, why would i want to sit there snogging you for five hours, thats what you and Danielle did."

"Please don't bring her up," Teddy said.

"Why not?" Victoire asked. "Hey Danielle!" She waved to Danielle, as coincidently, she passed them. Danielle waved to Victoire, and gave Teddy and dirty look. Victoire laughed.

"Thats not funny Vic," Teddy said- not ammused.

"Lets go to the shop!" Victoire said like Teddy didn't say anything. She let go of his hand and started running down the street. She turned into the red bulding that said "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes" on it. She looked behind the counter, and saw her favorite uncle who everyone rarely saw.

"UNCLE CHARLIE!" She screemed running through the crow of people. "MOVE IT!" She screamed. "I WANT TO SEE MY UNCLE!"

"Calm down Vic," Charlie said. Victoire made her way around the counter and gave her uncle huge hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"The dragons got boring," Charlie shrugged.

"Really?" Victoire asked she always thought dragons would be exciting to hang with daily.

"And it's my birthday next week," He added.

"Thats wonderful," Victoire said with a laugh, "Well, I have to go. Teddy asked me the other day, I was going to say I had to study, he interupted me, like he usually does."

"Have fun sweetie, don't go into the thrid floor broom closet," Charlie said.

"What?" Victoire asked.

"Nothing," Charlie said.

Victoire shrugged and left the shop. She saw Teddy standing outside the shop talking to his friend Mike, who was also Danielle's twin brother, which Victoire found very funny.

"Let's go," Victoire said.

"Kay Vixen," Teddy said. Victoire turned left, and Teddy followed. They made their way to the three broomsticks and talked.

The day ended and Teddy and Victoire walked up to the castle together.

"I wanna go to bed," Victoire said annoyed, Teddy was dragging her somewhere she knew wasn't the Gryffindor tower.

"Fine," Teddy said. He turned right and climbed up a staircase. He turned left and they were at the Fat lady's portriat.

"You always amaze me," Victoire said.

"Yeah yeah," Teddy said, "Firebolt." The fat lady's portrait opened up and they walked in together.

"Good night Ted," Victoire said.

"Good night Victoire," He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed lightly and walked up to her Dormitory.

**A/N: You survived chapter three. Review if you'd like. I honestly don't care but I do get excited when I get reviewed. By the way, i didn't really feel like editing this too much. My sister wants to go on anyways. I'll do it tomorrow if i get the chance to go on. Happy Mothers day!  
**


	4. Hippogriffs

**A/N: Uhm.. yeah. This one's on Hippogriffs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

18 year old Victoire was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend, Teddy, in 12 Grimmauld place. Her legs were draped over his lap and he was rubbing them. Teddy had inherited 12 Grimmauld from Harry and Victoire moved in with him. The whole family worked to clean it up and re-paint and re-decorate the place. They had one more room to decorate.

"We should make the theme hippogriffs," Victoire said thinking about the room.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"The last room, we should decorate it with Hippogriff stuff," She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, and then we can put a real hippogriff in it," Victoire said with a smile.

"I think that's a little to fair," Teddy said looking down at her and smiling.

"I know. But it would be fun to decorate it with hippogriffs. We could get hippogriff wall-paper. And we can get a bed; and it can be a hippogriff and a bed on the back. That would be awesome," Victoire said daydreaming. "And it's a rather small room."

"Hippogriffs," Teddy said, he had that disbelief tone he got at a lot of things Victoire said.

"Yeah," She said with a big grin on her face. "I mean, we have a room with unicorns in it."

"Unicorns are awesome, plus Lily picked out that theme," Teddy said.

"So," Victoire said getting up and sitting on Teddy's lap. She put her arms around his neck. "I think the unicorns were a great idea. Especially if we have a baby girl," Victoire finished.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Teddy asked.

Victoire laughed and didn't say anything.

"Seriously Vic," Teddy said.

"No," Victoire said, Still laughing a little. "I'm not pregnant. But I still think the hippogriffs would be a good idea."

"Then lets go to Diagon alley," Teddy said.

"Yeah, and we can stop by the shop and tell everyone the good news!" Victoire said excididly. She got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen fireplace, the one they usually use for Floo.

"What good news?" Teddy asked getting worried again.

"That we decided on a theme for the last room! Stop being so paranoid!" Victoire said. She gave her Teddy a kiss then went into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" She said.

**A/N: The usual you survived. Please review (See the please? I use my manners!) . If you have nothing to say, fine, be that way... I don't care if you review or not honestly. I'll still update no matter how much it sucks ) **


	5. Accio!

**A/N: Uhm... I don't have anything to say. I haven't got one reveiw yet. 35 hits on last chapter, but no reveiws. You know, just cause I'm not a I-won't-update-until-you-review kind of person doesn't mean I don't enjoy them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

"Accio lip gloss!" Victoire said, she was getting ready for a date with her Boyfriend, Teddy. Her lip gloss came flying towards her.

"Accio, Eye shadow!" Her eye shadow came flying towards her too.

"Accio, cosmetic bag!" Her cosmetic bag came flying towards her. She flicked her wand at it and all her things re-arranged on the desk in front of her.

"Hey Vic!" Sam, one of her best friends, came running in.

"Yeah?" Victoire asked turning around.

"Teddy's looking for you," She said.

"What time is it?" Victoire asked.

"7:30," Sam told her.

"I still have a half hour," Victoire said. "Wanna help with my hair?" Vic asked.

"Sure," Sam said walking over to her. She took Victoire's brush and started styling her Blond hair. Within twenty minutes they were done. "What are you guys doing?" Sam asked.

"Dunno," Victoire said putting some hairspray in her hair, "It's all up to him."

"Maybe he'll take you to the third floor broom closet," Sam said with a huge grin on her face, even by her tone you could tell she was laughing on the inside.

"God, I hope not," Victoire said, too many people have done stuff in there. It's become "Gryffindors spot". The Ravenclaws got sixth floor storage closet (Much bigger than third floor broom closet) the Slytherins basically got the whole dungeons (Except the potions class room of course), and the Hufflepuffs, well, no one really knows where they go. Probably the kitchens. (ewe)

"Accio pocket book," Victoire said. Her pocket book came flying towards her. She and Sam walked down the stairs to the common room.

"Where'd he say he's meet you?" Sam asked.

"The couch," Victoire said simply. She looked over at the couch and saw a blue-haired fellow sitting there. "I'll fill you in later." Victoire told Sam. Sam nodded and headed to where Isabelle was sitting as Victoire made her way to where Teddy was by. She wrapped her arms around him, "Ready to go?" She whispered in his ear giving him a kiss. He got up.

"Yep," Teddy said. He got up and grabbed Victoire's hand as they made their way to the portrait hole.

**A/N: Yadda yadda, you survived yadda yadda. (In english: Please review) **


	6. Green

**A/N: This one is about Green! I couldn't really think of anything, my first idea about this made me feel kind of sick to myself. I didn't enjoy that very much. So I changed it to this. Uhm... Teddy's twelve and Victoire's ten just so yer know. **

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, don't own, yadda yadda. **

"Whatchyea doing?" Teddy asked looking over Victoire's shoulder. She was sitting at the kitchen table at her house; Harry had brought Teddy over for some socializing.

"Coloring," Victoire said, taking the green crayon.

"Why are you making a penguin green?" Teddy asked.

"Cause I want to," Victoire replied, not taking her eyes off her picture or stopping her coloring to explain to Teddy the reason behind why all twenty of her coloring books were out along with all her crayons and markers.

"Whatever," Teddy said taking a picture from one of Victoire's coloring books she had out.

"What are you doing?" Victoire asked.

"Coloring a picture, hand me the green," Teddy said.

"Color it good," Victoire commanded.

"Have I ever colored bad?" Teddy asked.

"Remember when you were ten?" Victoire asked remembering a day two years ago.

"That time I didn't really want to color. I just did it 'cause your mum was forcing me to," Teddy said.

"So you colored it bad?" Victoire asked.

"Yep," Teddy said, "Gram still has it."

"Wow, that was a while ago," Victoire said.

"Yep," Teddy agreed. He looked at his picture. "Like it?" he asked. He held up a picture of a green four legged animal.

"Is that a giraffe?" Victoire asked.

"Yep," Teddy smiled.

"You Jerk!" Victoire said standing up. "Your making fun of my green penguin!"

"Way to state the obvious," He said.

"You're so annoying," Victoire said sitting down in a pout.

"You're so annoying," Teddy mimicked waving his hands in the air.

"Teddy Lupin!" A voice came from behind them.

"Hi Aunt Ginny," Victoire said happily.

"Hi cutie," Ginny said back. She turned to a now-pale Teddy. "How many times have I told you to not be rude, or mean, to Victoire?"

"Bunches," Teddy mumbled.

"Yes, and I am telling your grandmother about this young man," Ginny said taking Teddy by the ear. She winked at Victoire and the two left the building.

**A/N: YAY! Time for the bugglegum chapter! I've had this one planned out in my head ALL week, but I haven't been able to get it down. I am SO excited ) I also have an idea for a story! Yes a REAL story, I'll need you guys to help me get through it though... I pretty much have it planned out. AND I have an idea for a oneshot. I want to finish this first before I start anything else because I KNOW eventually I'll just abandon it. I'll get Bubblegum chapter up soon tonight! Promise! **

**ALSO: I can't update on Wed. Or Thurs. because i have previous engagements. (I have to stay after school till like 4:30 and then youth group on wed. and i help out with the little kids youth group on Thurs.) so sorry for your "inconveniences" **

**OH YEAH: You guys survived chapter... idk, but you survived it!**


	7. Bubble Gum

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I'm kind of depressed. I though this would be funner to right, but it wasn't P all well. **

**Disclaimer: Same as the last one, I haven't become J.K.R. in the last hour I posted a chapter. **

Victoire Weasley was sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor Common room, alone, reading a book about the history of Pumpkin Pastry's. She had a piece of bubblegum in her mouth. She was on page 43 when an all too-familiar guy came and sat next to her. She blew a bubble as she ignored her wonderful, seventeen year old, boyfriend, Teddy Lupin, and continued reading.

"I love you," She told him, not taking her eyes off the book.

"I know," He said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him which caused her to loose her spot in her book. He obviously did that on purpose. She scowled at him inwardly for that.

"You know there are people around us," She told him resting her head on his chest and blowing another bubble with her bubble gum.

"Really?" He asked, "It doesn't feel like it," He said looking down at her. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. He quickly gave her a kiss. Long and passionate, they added tongue and such, until Victoire pulled away, there in, what some of their friends would call, a "snog-fest".

"I should go to bed, classes tomorrow," She said getting up. Teddy was chewing on something and she felt like she forgot something, or something was missing. Then she noticed what it was. She looked down at Teddy. "Did you take my gum?" She asked. He smiled and blew a bubble. She rolled her eyes and went up to her Dormitory with her book about Pumpkin Pasty's.

**A/N: I don't know what I'm going to do with the next one. Purple hair... Oooo, I know! **

**Stay Tuned!! (oooOOOOOoooOOO)**


	8. Purple Hair

**A/N: It took me a while to decide how to start it. It came out differently than I thought it would, all well, I still like it. Actually, i don't really like it that much.**

**Disclaimer: No ownie the characters. **

"Try this color," Victoire said holding an ugly green crayon up for Teddy to see. He took it and held it up. In a few seconds his hair changed that color.

"Ewe," She said. She looked in her box and pulled out a sparkly pink. "Try this one." He changed his hair to sparkly pink.

"To gay," She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Here's a pretty color," Victoire said. She pulled out the most beautiful purple she could. "Passionate Purple." She said reading what the crayon said. Teddy took the crayon. He looked at it.

"No," He said.

"Pleeeeeeeeease," Victoire said making a puppy-dog face.

"Fine," He said annoyed. He changed his hair to passionate purple.

"Oh my gosh Teddy, it's beautiful!" Victoire exclaimed. "I _love_ it!" There was a flash from behind Victoire and she turned around.

"Muahahah!" James said holding a camera.

"James," Teddy said getting up. "Give me that camera right now." He demanded.

"No," James said bravely. Teddy bent down and whispered something in James' ear. James' eyes got wide and surrendered the camera straight away.

"Thank you very much," Teddy said walking away sitting back in his chair across from Victoire.

"What you tell him?" Victoire asked curious.

"I reminded him about that time I walked in on him trying to turn his hair blue like mine," Teddy said.

"Well, if he were to change his hair like yours now he would change it to Passionate Purple," Victoire said.

"Well, it_ was _blue," Teddy said. "Until you made me change," He mumbled

"I like the color a lot, goes good with your eyes," Victoire said. Teddy changed his eye color. "Never mind," Victoire said. They both laughed.

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say. I do hate... nvm... I still don't have anything to say. HA! **


	9. Weasels

**A/N: Very short, I know. Remember in a previous chapter (I think the hippgriffs one) i mention they cleaned out Grimmauld place and such, well, this takes place cleaning out grimmauld place. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed in the last hour when I updated, I don't own Harry potter**

"Where we cleaning today Teddy?" James asked.

"The room that says "buckbeak" on it," Teddy said referring to the room that Sirius had Buckbeak stay in during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

"That room's creepy," Lily said.

"All well," Teddy says, "It needs to be cleaned. Vic's already up there." There was a scream from up stairs from the buckbeak room. The scream could only belong to the one and only, Victoire Weasley. The four of them, Lily, James, Al, and Lily, ran up the stairs.

"You okay?" Teddy asked his girlfriend running up next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"There's over a dozen dead and decaying weasels in there!" Victoire exclaimed pointing to a chest that looked like it was once locked. Teddy walked over to the chest.

"Ewe," Teddy said looking at the box of dead weasel bones and fur.

**A/N: Yeah. again; sorry it's short. I was listening to Miley Cyrus' New song (7 things i hate about you) and it's great. I love it! so yeah. thats it. CRAP I had another thing to say but I forget what! CRUDZOS! wow, I had this sitting here for an hour before I pressed anything. OKAY. i think thats all. i still can't remember what i was going to say. sorry. I'll probably get another chapter up tonight. hopefully. **

**Did you know: Okay isn't in the dictionary on my computer. Tokay is, so if I write Tokay and it's in the place of okay, don't mind, please. **


	10. Doorknob

**A/N: CHAPTER TEN!! This one's kind of long. **

**Disclaimer: Things haven't changed today: I don't own it. **

"Teddy?" Victoire asked looking into her closet.

"Down here," He said from the corner of her closet. She looked down and slammed the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know," Teddy said. He stood up and pulled the string of the light in her closet and turned it on. "What's this?" He asked picking up what looked like a gold mushroom.

"I dunno, I dare you to eat it," Victoire replied. Teddy put it in his mouth.

"Oo ar," He tried to get out with the gold mushroom in his mouth.

"Idiot," Victoire said, she turned to open the door, but there was no doorknob. "YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" She screamed.

"What?" he asked.

"That's the doorknob!" She said.

"Oh," He said.

"Yeah," She said leaning against the wall of her closet knocking down her Hogwarts school skirt. Teddy sat down on her Hogwarts Trunk. "Don't break it," She commanded.

"I won't," He said.

"Where's your wand?" She asked.

"In my bedroom, in my desk, top drawer on the right, in my box that says Tedders that you gave me when I was eight," Teddy said.

"Nice," Victoire said sarcastically.

"I don't keep it on me during the summer, just so I'm not tempted," Teddy said. Victoire knew what he meant "Where's yours?" he asked.

"On top of my dresser in the silver box that says Victoire on it in onyx," Victoire explained.

"That's a beautiful box," Teddy said.

"Mum got it for me," Victoire explained, "Christmas when I was eleven, for my wand."

"I remember that," Teddy said smiling remembering that horrible Christmas. Lily was in tears because she didn't get the "my little hippogriff" figurine she wanted and molly had gotten it instead. Everyone tried to convince her they'd be able to share, but all she did was cry and cry and cry. It was horrible.

"Yep," Victoire said. "What time is it?" Victoire asked after a few moments of silence.

"Dunno," Teddy said.

"So you're telling me you took your watch off AND you don't have your wand?" Victoire asked in shock.

"I have a watch, it's just the battery died yesterday," Teddy said holding up his watch.

"YOU WORE YOUR FREAKING MUGGLE WATCH?" Victoire screamed.

"Hey, if we scream maybe your parents will hear!" Teddy said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Victoire said again, "They left ten minutes ago to go shopping, you know how long it takes them to shop!" Victoire said.

"Oh yeah," Teddy said. Victoire started banging her head against the wall of her closet. Then light when out.

"NOOO!" Victorie screamed while crying. She got down on her knees and cried. Teddy got down and put an arm around her.

"We'll survive," He said.

"Can this get any worse?" Just then there was a big boom and a box of un-matching socks fell off of the shelf in her closet and they were burried.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"At least it's not underwear!" Teddy said looking on the brightside.

"You wish," Victoire snapped. "Where's that freaking doorknob?" Victoire said feeling around and flinging socks everywhere. "Help me Teddy," Victoire Comanded.

"Is this it?" He asked picking up Victoires foot and tickling it.

"Teddy!" She screamed. "Stop it!" She laughed. "Teddy," She was now in hysterics. "If I end up having to pee I'm going to do it on you," She warned.

"I don't care," Teddy said; he wouldn't stop tickling. He made his way up her legs and to her waist. His big hands wrapping around her waist. Her waist was so small his hands could wrap almost all the way around it.

"Stop it Teddy," She said in between he hysterical laughter. He wouldn't stop. She started kicking at him to stop. He just with-stood it and acted like it didn't happen.

"Seriously Teddy," She said sitting up and moving over a little. "OWE!" She screamed clutching her butt.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"I sat on the doorknob," She said. The two teenagers started laughing.

**A/N: I kinda like this one. I wasn't too sure about how I was going to use "Doorknob" in a story. So I was like, okay, that works. And I really like this one to be honest with you. So yeah. Enjoy the upcoming chapters ) **


	11. Ravenclaws

**A/N: I really don't have anything against ravenclaws. I needed something for this chapter and this came up. **

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie**

"Ravenclaws think their soooo good because their "wise"," Victoire Weasley said, Teddy Lupin had got her going on about Ravenclaws and her hatred towards them, no wonder she never really liked Aunt Audrey. "They're so annoying. Like seriously, "Oh I'm better than you cause I'm in Ravenclaw and I'm SMART" well really Mr. Framming? I though that was the SLYTHERIN trait. But the freaking Ravenclaw is saying he's better than us? He has NO right to do that whatsoever!" She shouted. They were in Teddy's dorm, they were casually talking and Victoire didn't seem herself to Teddy, so he asked what was wrong. She told him about how Edward Framming was talking crap to her acting like she was a baby in transfiguration class when they had to work together.

"They're all freaking idiots!" Victoire said she started pacing back and forth. "Seriously, He's not an animagus, he couldn't transfigure the freaking pin into a donkey!"

"You were supposed to be transfiguring them into mice," Teddy told her.

"SO! His didn't even grow hair!" Victoire exclaimed. "He's an idiot, he barely passes Divination. Divination is the easiest class."

"I barely pass Divination," Teddy told her quietly.

"Well you're not a Ravenclaw; and you barely pass any of your classes," Victoire said. She was really on a role. "Stupid Ravenclaws! Why don't they just dig holes and jump in them. Or better yet. Dig holes and bury themselves in them! Burgh, they just annoy the crap out of me. I won't be surprised if I'm constipated tomorrow!" Victoire nearly screamed.

"Victoire, keep it down," Teddy said. He was lying down on his back on his bed; his head on his pillow.

"Why?" She nearly screamed throwing her hands in the air for much added effect.

"I have a headache," Teddy said.

"Oh," Victoire said putting her hands down. "That doesn't make me hate Ravenclaws any less," She said. "Have a notebook?" She asked.

"Why?" Teddy asked sitting up.

"Cause, I need to vent," Victoire said sitting down on the closest bed to her.

"Don't waste any parchment, go into the Common room and vent," Teddy said.

"BUT RAVENCLAWS ARE STUPID!" Victoire screamed. There was a sound of footsteps from outside the door when it opened up.

"Shut up Vic. We all know you hate Ravenclaws," Dylan, one of the boys in Teddy's dorm, said.

"What do you mean shut up? Stupid Framming was annoying me about not being able to transfigure a freaking Guinea pig into a nail-file!" Victoire screamed, "I want to just go up and slap that freaking idiot!"

"Please shut up Vic," Dylan said annoyed.

"But Framming," Victoire said, "That stupid butt-face. The only reason I couldn't transfigure it was because I was half asleep! He's the one whose pin didn't even transfigure into a donkey!"

"You were supposed to be transfiguring them into mice," Dylan said. The whole school knew about that mishap... mostly because the donkey walked around the school half the day.

"His didn't even grow hair!" Victoire screamed.

"WE KNOW!" Dylan screamed back.

"I hate Ravenclaws."

"We know."

"They're freaking idiots."

"We know."

"I need to vent some way."

"First years need to sleep. It's their second night here and there's a fourth year screaming about how stupid Ravenclaws are!" Dylan said.

"Not my fault," Victoire said.

"Yea it is," Dylan said.

"Well, its eleven, eleven so lets all just make a freaking wish!" Victoire said looking at the clock above the exit.

"I wish you'd shut up!" Dylan said.

"I wish Framming would leave me alone!"

"I wish I could just get to sleep!" Teddy said.

"Then I'll leave," Victoire said stomping to the door of the Dormitory.

"By Vixen," Teddy said.

"Goodnight." Victoire said. She kicked Dylan in the shins as hard as she could as she exited the room.

**A/N: Uhm... yeah. Juno is a great movie. I love it ) I recommend It!**


	12. Camera

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

"What's this?" Victoire asked pulling a camera out of a chest. "Whoa! Teddy, look how old this camera is! It says 1970 on it!"

"What?" Teddy asked walking over behind Victoire, her hair in a bandana and in overalls. She dressed up for the cleaning event today. "This is cool, we should take it to Creevery's Cameras tomorrow, see if there are any pictures on it," Teddy suggested. Creevery's Cameras was just the best camera development, and buying in the wizarding world.

"Will they take it?" Victoire asked. "It's really old."

"I'm sure they will. They took that camera we found that said 1984 on it," Teddy said.

"True," Victoire said. The only thing on that camera was blackmail pictures of Sirius Black and James Potter. They gave the pictures to Harry. He laughed at most of them.

The next day, Teddy apparated to Creevery's Cameras in Diagon Alley.

"Hi, do you guys develop Pictures from the seventies?" Teddy asked.

"I'm sure we do," Said a dark haired man. "Let me ask the owner." The guys said as he turned around. "HEY DENNIS!" He called.

"YEAH?" A voice came from behind.

"DO WE DEVELOP PICTURES FROM THE SEVENTIES?" The dark haired guy called.

"I'm sure we could manage," Dennis, a short, blond haired guy, said coming out from a

back room.

"Yes we do," The dark haired guy said turning his attention to Teddy.

"Thanks," Teddy said placing the camera on the counter.

"Seven sickles in advance please," The guy said. Teddy placed seven sickles on the

counter.

"They'll be done tomorrow. what's your name?" The guy asked.

"Teddy Lupin, My girlfriend might come though, her names Victoire," Teddy said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," The guy said. Teddy left Creevery's Camera's and made

apparated back to 12 Grimmauld place.

"Come on Vixen," Teddy said, annoyed with the waiting he's had to do. "I'll leave without you."

"You wouldn't," Victoire said putting some lip-gloss on.

"I know," Teddy said. He took Victoire's hand after she put her Lip-gloss down. "Got everything?" He asked.

"Yep," She said and they apparated to Diagon Alley together.

"Where's the camera shop?" Victoire asked. She had forgotten, she hadn't gone in like, three months.

"Right there," Teddy pointed next to them.

"Ha-ha, ha-ha, I knew that," Victoire said.

"Okay," Teddy said, not buying it. They walked into the camera shop together, hand in hand.

"Lisa!" Victoire exclaimed when she saw her friend who had graduated a year before her standing at the cash registered.

"Vicky!" Lisa shouted back, equally excited to see Victoire as Victoire was to see Lisa.

Lisa ran from behind the cash register and gave Victoire a big hug. They pulled away when Victoire noticed Lisa had a big Belly.

"Lisa!" Victoire said, her voice totally different. "You're pregnant," Victoire wasn't excited about this.

"I know," Lisa said.

"How?" Victoire said, worried for her friend, "Why?"

"I'll tell you later," Lisa said returning to behind the counter where her stomach was hidden.

"Vixen," Teddy said. Victoire looked over at Teddy who had a envelope and a camera in his hands.

"Yeah?" Victoire asked.

"C'mere," He said. Victoire walked over to her boyfriend.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want to sell the camera to the shop?" He asked.

"Sure, what use will it be to us?" Victoire said. "What's it worth?" Victoire asked.

"A lot," Teddy said.

"How much?" Victoire asked.

"50,000 galleons. It was one of the first of this brand," Teddy said. Victoires mouth got open at "50,000 galleons.

"Give it to them, what use will it be to us? They can put it on display or something," Victoire said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Teddy said. "here," Teddy turned to the counter and placed the camera on it. Victoire glanced over at Lisa who was happily serving some customer.

"Let's go," Teddy said to Victoire bringing her back to reality.

"Kay," Victoire said. She took Teddy's hand and they left the building. "Let's get some ice cream," Victoire suggested.

"Okie dokie," Teddy said. They walked a little ways down the street and came to the ice cream shop.

"I want to look at the pictures," Victoire said.

"Wait till we're seated," Teddy said.

"Fine," Victoire said.

"Two?" The lady asked.

"No," Victoire said, "We're waiting for my Family to get here. That will be about twenty. I think uncle Charlie's coming."

"Vic," Teddy said laughing at the look of the Lady's face. He elbowed her lightly, "It's just the two of us." Teddy said trying not to laugh.

"You sure?" The lady asked.

"Well," Victoire started.

"Vic!" Teddy said.

"Yeah, we're sure," Victoire said smiling.

"Okay, Follow me," The lady said. She walked them to a spot outside by the streets.

"I wanna see the pictures I wanna see the pictures!" Victoire exclaimed. as she sat down.

"Decide what your going to order first," Teddy said.

Victoire thought for a moment. "Chocolate ice cream with Chocolate chips, whipped cream, chocolate Jimmies and chocolate sauce and a cherry on top!" Victoire exclaimed like a two-year old.

"You're insane," Teddy said shaking his head.

"It's also known as the super chocolate ice cream sundae. No one's ever been able to finish one!"

"I know Vic, I used to work here."

"Oh yeah, and you got me into them!"

"I wish I didn't, you get hyper just thinking about it."

"Yadda yadda, now lets see those pictures!" Victoire took the pictures from the table and started looking through them. "Look at these people." Victoire said, "Isn't that your dad?" Victoire pointed out.

Teddy snatched the pictures from her hands and looked at them. "Yeah," Teddy said, "And that Sirius, and James, and Peter," Teddy pointed out. Harry had told him all about those four and their stories. "Look, it's my mum and Sirius," Teddy said giving a picture to Victoire. "Look at this one!" Teddy exclaimed giving Victoire one of his mother yelling at the camera person and about a dozen people behind her laughing.

"Hey Vic, Hey Ted!" George said waving to them.

"Hey Uncle George," Victoire said, "How's it going?" She asked.

"Good," He said.

"Is the shop busy today?" Teddy asked.

"No, not at all, no ones around, it's usually only busy during the summer, we still have about another month before it's too busy," George said.

"Then the kids come home and they can help us clean!" Victoire said bouncing up and down. "Hey Uncle George look at these pictures," She shoved the pictures in her Uncles hands. He looked at them and laughed at a couple. He got to one and took it out of the pile; he took a few after that one out too.

"Did you see all of them?" He asked. The two shook their heads no. "Okay," He said. "See you guys later," He said as he walked into the ice cream parlor doors.

"He stole my pictures!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Him and his brother's probably did something inappropriate with the pictures, look, here's some of Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron," Victoire said holding up a few pictures.

"I guess everyone's seen this camera," Teddy said.

"Yeah," Victoire agreed.

**A/N: I really don't have anything to say. Review if you'd like. And I'd like to thank LittleRedOne for reviewing every chapter so far ) thanks!**


	13. Running

**A/N: This is like, my fifth chapter today. That just proves to you I don't have a life. YES I DID do my homework! I'll be starting chapter six in Johnny Tremain tomorrow (Gosh, I hate that book! Some fanfiction is better than that!) I mean, it has freaking typos! cmed... what the crap does that mean? And there was another, i don't remember it though... but i remember there was one.**

ANYWAYS

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

"I'll race you," Victoire told Teddy Lupin.

"Why?" Teddy asked, "You know I'll just crush you," He said.

"No you won't!" She said standing up.

"Yeah I will," Teddy said.

"I'll beat you to the kitchen!" Victoire said. They were at the burrow in the game room. with the millions of games on the dozens of shelves in the room, no one ever gets board at the burrow.

"Ha, and what does the winner get?" Teddy asked.

"The winner gets to kiss the loser," Victoire said.

"Okay," Teddy shrugged, "Can't be that bad."

"On your mark," Victoire said standing up, "Get set," She started running, "GO!" She screamed half-way down the hallway.

"What the heck Vic!" Teddy said chasing after her. She was running and she went through the kitchen and outside.

"Vicky?" Aunt Ginny called after Victoire who had run outside already. "Teddy, where are you going?"

"Outside I guess," He replied running outside. He looked and found where Victoire was going, she had the longest legs, and the smallest frame, she so freaking fast Teddy could never believe it.

"Vic!" He shouted. "Wait up!" Teddy called. Victoire turned right and made her way around the woods behind the burrow. She kept running and running. "What is wrong with this girl?" Teddy asked himself running across the way and colliding with her.

"What the crap teddy?" She screamed. "I was burning my energy! You know how i get!"

"According to our bet, I have to kiss you," Teddy said.

Victorie stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"I had to kiss you," Teddy said.

"Then just do it already!" Victoire said. Teddy bent down and kissed her. It wasn't short like the one she gave him, it was long! When she said "Kiss the loser" she meant, short and two seconds not even! But she wasn't arguing. Why should she? She was perfectly fine. Plus, a kiss doesn't mean anything. Not usually.

"I think that's enough," Victoire said.

"Okay," Teddy shrugged walking away. She followed him.

**A/N: Uhm... Please Review Por Favor ) **


	14. Falling

**A/N: Little kids! Teddy's four and Vic's 2. Thats VERY young. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it 33**

Four year old Teddy was sitting on the couch in Shell Cottage, arms crossed, staring at the stupid baby who couldn't even walk. She'd get up, and then fall again. It was the stupidest thing. All the adults laughed, Teddy thought it was stupid. All it did was throw things and poop and pee in its diaper.

"When can we go home?" Teddy asked Harry.

"Later Ted, okay?" Harry said.

"Humph," Teddy said sitting back down on the couch and crossing his arms. Victoire crawled over to him and stood up in front of him.

"Go away you stupid baby," Teddy said. The baby turned around and tried to walk, but fell again. She crawled to the round coffee table and helped herself up. She took a few steps toward Teddy when she fell again. She made her way back to the table and got back up. She started walking towards Teddy. She made it.

"Maybe you are fun," Teddy said hopping off the couch and taking Victoire's hand and helping her walk.

"Aw," Ginny said when she saw them walking around, "Looks like your going to have to walk-proof everything," She said.

"Oh merde," Fluer said.

**A/N: Yeah, that last line was going to be different, but i changed it ) make it more appropriate!**


	15. Books

**A/N: This one seriously stinks. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, thats when I wrote this actually, but it wouldn't let me log in. My sister said she couldn't log in either so that made me feel like I wasn't being rejected. I'd like to thank Babblefish for translating from english-french. Thank you very much. And yeah. I'm going to need to think of a thing for Quaffel. I am lost at ideas for that. If you have any ideas, please let me know. NOW before I bore you to tears my...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Simple as that! **

"I just bought a book!" a very excited Victoire shouted through the burrow.

"Fascinating," A not-so-amused Teddy said. He was sitting at the kitchen table talking to James about something-or-other sipping some pumpkin juice.

"You're no fun!" Victoire exclaimed.

"It's a stupid book," James said.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Let's just say," Victoire started, "Je t'ai obtenu un présent." (I got you a present).

"Can you please speak English?" James asked annoyed. Teddy smiled, knowing what she said.

"Nope," Victoire said bouncing up the stairs. "Lily!" she shouted. "J'ai quelque chose pour vous," (I've got something for you)

"What?" Lily asked.

"Here," Victoire said holding out a book.

"Why, Merci, Victoire," (thanks) Lily said, using the little French she knew.

"Anytime," Victoire said. Victoire made her way to the living room to give Al the book she got him.

"Teddy!" Victoire called.

"Yeah?" He called from the Kitchen.

"Votre présent," (your present) She replied.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A book," She replied.

"Do I get one?" James asked. Victoire took the last book out of the bag and threw it at James.

"Here," She said.

**A/N: I think I already said that I could possibly say in all the Authors notes possible. So yeah. Again: any ideas with the quaffel would be helpful. Is that even how you spell Quaffel? i should check before anything. Review if you'd like!**

**The comps. Dictionary doesn't have Quaffel in it it has Quaffer, Quaffed, and Quaff el. Hmm... **


	16. Quaffle

**A/N: So, an Idea finally came to me. Hopefully a miracle will happen for the next chapter too (leglimancee, (sp?)) how the crap am I suppose to think of an idea for that? TOKAY, anyways. I was talking to my friend and felt bad for only updating one chap. today because tomorrow & Thurs. i won't be able to update because of previous engagement and such things like that. So i came up with an idea, kinda, I honestly just wrote a sentence and worked off of that. So yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: **我没拥有它 ... **if you do not speak chin ease... that means "I do not own it" **

Victoire Weasley stomped up the stairs to Teddy's Dormitory.

"Teddy Remus Lupin! You and your friends better have all their clothes on cause I'm coming in!" She screamed, still making her way up the stairs.

"Hold on a sec!" Teddy shouted back. She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall across the door.

"Shut up!" Someone called from down the stairs. Victoire stuck her tongue out at the person who, obviously, could not see her.

"Come on in," Teddy said opening the door. Victoire skipped right in, her blond hair swishing behind her.

"Why is there a Quaffle in here?" Victoire asked picking the Quidditch ball up from the floor.

"Long story," Mike said.

"Please tell," Victoire said, "in great detail," She said, to add more effect. She sat down on the end of Teddy's bed with the Quaffle in her hands.

"Well," Dylan started, "We got bored."

"And decided to play Quidditch," Mike said.

"But the Ravenclaws were on the field," Teddy said.

"So we kinda stole a Quaffle," Mike said.

"But we'll return it," Teddy added quickly.

"And we got out brooms," Dylan said.

"And started to play in here," Mike said.

"But then you came," Dylan said rudely.

"Dylan!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Just telling the truth," Dylan said putting his hands up in defense. Victoire threw the ball at Teddy and he caught it.

"Interesting," She said as something gold flew past her head.

"Crap," Mike whispered.

"You idiots stole the snitch too?" Victoire exclaimed.

"Well, someone needs to win," Teddy ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged.

**A/N: Don't expect any more updates tonight... or tomorrow... or the day after that... sorry! I honestly wish I could, my schedule revolves around my moms, who's shcedule revolves around what works for her. **

**Time to watch American Idol! (GO DAVID A!)**


	17. Legilemency

**A/N: Change of plans! Yes! No kids club! my mom didn't feel like going, so I got to update. Aw, pour little kids don't get to be blessed by my smile ). All well. So yeah, i might be able to update again, we'll have to wait and see! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**A/N: Oh yeah, also, i couldn't remember what Legilmency was so I just guess ) sorry if it's wrong. They are probably... I don't know... Fourth (Ted, obv) and second (Vic) year in this one )  
**

"What's Legalmency?" Victoire asked looking over Teddy's shoulder at his essay titled "Legilemency."

"A thing," Teddy said taking no attention off of his essay.

"What kind of thing?" Victoire challenged.

"A magical thing," Teddy said smirking.

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Seriously Teddy," Victoire said, shaking his left arm. "Tell me."

"I don't know what it is exactly, I think it's when you go into people's brains and try to control them," Teddy said using some odd hand gestures like he was trying to shmush some ball-shaped thing then twisted it.

"Like, possessing them?" Victoire asked.

"Sure," Teddy said shrugging and getting back to his essay.

"You sure?" Victoire asked.

"Nope," Teddy said.

Victoire sighed and rolled her eyes. "Then what is it?" She asked again.

"I told you!" Teddy said. "When someone says a spell and goes into someone else's mind and try's to control it or something."

"So, if I said that spell I could control you to like…" Victoire looked around the room and saw Teddy's least favorite person, "Stacey?" Victoire asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Don't make me gag," Teddy said. "And no." he got back to his essay.

"I don't get it," Victoire said throwing her hands in the air and making them land abruptly on her lap.

"You can control their dreams and stuff," Teddy said.

"I still don't get it," Victoire said.

Teddy dotted an 'i', "Well, I'm off to bed." Teddy said. Victoire agreed it was getting late. But she wanted to know what Legilemency was.

"I still don't get it," Victoire nearly shouted holding onto the back of his shirt.

"Not my fault," He said. She let go of him and went to bed herself.

**A/N: Wish me luck on next chap chap! OH YEAH, and hp 3 is on ABC fam soon. i forget when though (Stupid flakeyyness)  
**


	18. Thread

**A/N: Yes, I got two up. Did I promise two tonight? Who cares! If I did: Here it is! But anyways. It took a long time to write this for two reasons: I was talking to my freind on AIM like the WHOLE time, and this really weird movie is kind of distracting. It's about this guy in love with a doll and it's weird and OH NO I think the doll is dead! This is so sad! I have NO idea what this movie is called. It was on On Demand and my mom rented it, I'm just going along with it. ANYWAYS.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

Victoire and Teddy were sitting in her room, listening to the blaring Cauldron Cannons bopping their heads to the beat. Bopping, bopping, and bopping. Like it's all they know how to do. Victoire stood up and started jumping around.

"Come on Teddy," She tried to encourage; She took his hands and helped him up. He stood there against the wall. She took his hands and He reluctantly started dancing with her. The fast song ended and slow song came on.

"I love this song," She said, pulling closer to Teddy and Wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned her head against his chest and he put his arms around her shoulders.

"I hate this song," Teddy said, "It's slow," He stated the obvious, "and it's a love song," He said as if an afterthought.

"Thread my hands into yours, thread my thoughts into yours, thread me, thread me, into you," Victoire sung along to the chorus with the radio. "Just thread me, my whole, in to you, and your whole." Teddy pulled away.

"You're insane," Teddy said walking away and sitting down on her bed.

"Teddy," Victoire complained, "I can't dance alone!" She walked over and sat next to Teddy.

"So," Teddy said looking at her. She felt his face close to hers. She turned to look at him and he kissed her. She pulled away as she heard the door open.

"Thread me," The last words of the song rang out and at the same time, "VICTOIRE!" Dominique, Victoire's little sister by three years, exclaimed.

**A/N: Oh no, the doll is very sick and she's dieing! well, anyways. What's worse? Ten year old sister or father? I honestly don't know. **

**OMG. All these people are going to the doll's Funeral! Well, anyways, by the way, the song was made up by me. I didn't find it online. I tried to find something online, I just failed. So yeah. I wrote my own Suckalicious lyrics. **


	19. Herbology

**A/N: So yeah, during this chapter, I ate supper. That's the interesting story behind this chapter. I ate supper. Steak & Bakes beans (i'll be tooty later) and french fries ) it was quite the taster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

"I hate herbology," Twelve year old Victoire Weasley complained, bashing her head on the desk in the library. "It's pointless. It's not like I'm going to be a freaking planter!"

"I think you mean farmer," Teddy corrected her. He was studying for his Final defense against the dark arts exam in the library with her.

"I still hate herbology," Victoire said scrunching up the face. "It's pointless. It's basically common sense! "Wear gloves when using mandrakes. Don't forget to put earmuffs on SO YOUR EARS DON'T FREAKING FALL OFF!"" Victoire nearly screamed.

"Shh!" Madam Pence said.

"Yeah, Vixen, calm down," Teddy said. Victoire was still full of rage.

"Herbology is almost as bad as Ravenclaws!" Victoire exclaimed. "Seriously, it's basically common sense! It's the easiest thing!"

"Vic, I know you hate Herbology, but that's no need to take it out on us," Teddy said.

"Fine!" Victoire said, she pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing furiously.

Teddy shook his head at Victoire's alternative, and silent, venting way.

**A/N: So yeah, sorry it's another negative chapter. I'm better at writing complaints than congrats. I don't know why though, I just am! So yeah, I might get another chapter up. No, i will, unless my dad drags me away to clean my room BC we're getting rid of that crap-piece of a bunkbed. So yeah. REVIEW!  
**


	20. War

**A/N: There goes my excitment of writing chap. 20. This is suppose to be chapter like, I don't know, but it's not suppose be twenty. So I got frustrated! So here it is. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Victoire Weasley was lying on her back on her bed reading "The history of House-elves". There was a knock on her door. She ignored it. There was another knock. She ignored it.

"Vixen!" A voice came from outside. There was only oneperson who has ever called her that- of course he's the only on who is alowd to call her that. But she ignored it.

"I'll just barge in," Teddy said.

"I don't care," Victoire shouted back turning the page in her book.

"Yeah you do," Teddy said opening the door and walking in.

"Teddy, I could have been naked for all you know," Victoire said closing her book.

"Yeah, yeah, i've heard that before," Teddy said. Victorie rolled her eyes and placed her book on her end table as she sat up on her bed and leaned against all her comfy pillows. She had atleast twenty, they took up most of the space on her bed. Teddy sat down at the foot of her bed.

"I'm not allowd to have boys in my room untill i'm seventy two," Victoire said seriously.

"Tough luck," Teddy said.

"Tell that to my father," Victoire said.

"Your parents trust me," Teddy said.

"Your lucky they do," Victoire said.

"So," Teddy said looking around Victoires room. "I didn't think you needed this much protection," Teddy said.

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked.

"There's so much fluff around here, it's like your two again and you need the protection, when you were learning to walk you fell every two seconds!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Your a jerk," Victoire said throwing a pillow at him.

"I don't think you want to start that," Teddy said throwing the pillow back.

"I think I do," Victoire said throwing a pillow at him as hard as she could.

"It's on," Teddy said with a mischivous glint in his eye.

"WAR!" The two teenagers shouted at the same time grabbing pillows and throwing them at each other as hard as they could.

"You shouldn't hit girls, Teddy Lupin!" Victoire exclaimed excidedly through her laughs.

"And you shouldn't have boys in your room, Victoire Weasley," Victoires father said from the door frame of her room.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter-not-suppose-to-be-twenty. **


	21. Bricks

**A/N: So yeah. This took me awhile. My sister helped me, I kind of ditched her ideas. (Victoire walking in on Teddy and his friends trying to shove a brick in his mouth) I couldn't quite get it right, so i wrote this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**A/N: Oh yeah, they're cleaning out Grimmauld place in this one, in cause your wondering. **

"Why are there so many bricks in here?" Victoire asked.

"I don't know," Teddy said.

"What should we do with them?" Victoire asked.

"Throw them at Mrs. Black's picture," Teddy suggested. Victoire smiled and grabbed a brick.

"Let's go," Victoire said.

**A/N: Uhm... Yeah. Time to go back cookies for bake sale at the senior car-wash tomorrow!**


	22. Mirrors

**A/N: Okay, so my plans for today are cleaning my room and reading the horrid Johnny Tremain book. I doubt I'll be able to get another chap. up today. Maybe wayyy later. But who knows, I don't feel like cleaning my room just yet, so I probably will get another chapter up. Although, I don't know. They're probably about 14/16 in this one  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. **

"Whoa!" Victoire said. They, as in her whole family + Teddy, had entered the mirror room at the muggle amusement park.

"Look at me!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I'm not that short and stubby!" Rose complained looking at her image. Everyone laughed.

"Look how tall I am!" Lily screamed.

"I don't like this room," Said a near-tears Hugo.

"Ha-Ha, you look funny Al," James said pointing his fingers.

"And you don't?" Al asked back

"Teddy, let's go," Victoire whispered, She pulled Teddy's arm and they stumbled into the door that was on the right. They could hear their family yelling and laughing, they wouldn't notice they were gone until they told them to watch the littler ones. They were in a room outlined in mirrors.

"This is confusing," Victoire said.

"Yeah," Teddy said getting closer to one of the mirrors.

"You idiot, I'm over here!" Victoire said.

"I know," Teddy said getting closer to her. He wraped his hands around her waist and gave her a kiss, she kissed back. They kissed for a few minutes. There was a little giggle from the door. They pulled away and no one was there, so they got back to kissing.

"Victoire Jane Weasley and Teddy Remus Lupin. What in to world are you two doing?" came Uncle George's voice. They looked at the door and saw Uncle George looking at a mirror. The two teenagers laughed.

**A/N: So it was uncle George this time.**


	23. Glass

**A/N: Yes, they are married in this one. I'd think probably 23/25 maybe. Maybe a little older.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sorry I'm not that creative at disclaimers. It's not a big talent of mine. **

"OH-NO!" Victoire screamed. Teddy came rushing down the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"I dropped it!" She said.

"Oh," He said. She started crying.

"Vixen," He said, "its okay. Don't worry. I'll fix it."

"You-" She sniffled, "Sure?" She sniffled again.

"Yep," He said. He pointed his wand at the shattered glass and the pieces made their way together.

"Oh!" She moaned feeling like an idiot, "Why am I such an idiot?" She asked.

"I don't know," Teddy said.

"Maybe it's because I'm pregnant," Victoire said.

"What?" Teddy asked in disbelief.

**A/N: I kinda want to finish this so I'll be updating a crap-load between now and when I have to clean. **


	24. Veela

**A/N: They're youngings in this one! 8/10 Uhm... I couldn't really think of anything, so this is what I did.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. **

"You're cute," ten year old Teddy told Victoire.

"I'm a Veela," Victoire told him.

"What's that?" Teddy asked.

"I dunno," Victoire explained to him.


	25. Voldemort

**A/N: I actually kind of like this one )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: So they're little kids in this one again. I'm thinking... eight and six. **

"What's Voldemort look like?" Teddy asked Uncle Harry.

"Ugly," He replied.

"What'd he act like?" Victoire asked.

"A guy who wanted to take over to world."

"What house was he in?" Teddy asked.

"Slytherin."

"Did he have kids?" Victoire asked.

"Nope."

"What was his wand?" Teddy asked.

"Yew with a phoenix feather."

"Did he have a girlfriend?" Victoire asked.

"Nope."

"What was his real name?" Teddy asked.

"Tom Riddle."

"Did he have any pets?" Victoire asked.

"A snake."

"Ewe," The two children said in unison.

**A/N: Yeahh. I'm going to get another up today. Promise as long as I don't get brain block cause I need to get off in a half hour and I should stop typing before the half house is over!**


	26. Smile

**A/N: So yeah. I like this one. It makes me smile ). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

"Lets play honey I love you!" Victoire exclaimed.

"What's that?" Teddy asked.

"Honey, I love you, will you please smile for me?" Victoire asked. She was pushing up against Teddy like a cat and batting her eyes.

Teddy smiled.

"No!" Victoire exclaimed. "Now, you're suppose to say, "I love you too, but I just can't smile for you right now." without laughing," Victoire explained.

"Oh," Teddy said.

"Honey, I love you, will you please smile for me?" Victoire asked with a hobo accent.

"I love you too, but I just can't smile for you right now," Teddy said.

"Please hot stuff?" Victoire asked. "Stud muffin? Hot banana?" Teddy laughed at that.

"Yes!" Victoire exclaimed. "I won!"

"That's not fair," Teddy said laughing, "You called me a hot banana!"

"All well, I won, you lost, I'm better at this game," Victoire said.

"HONEY," Teddy said in a low voice. Victoire started cracking up. "Looks like I'm better," he said.

"It's funnier when two boys and two girls play it," Victoire said.

**A/N: I'm going to clean my room now P. I'll update later.**


	27. DanceDancerDancing

**A/N: So yeah. Another chapter. I forgot to celebrate my 25th chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

"Let's go to one of those muggle dance clubs, we can ask Aunt Hermione for some money and then go and dance," Victoire said to teddy as she was cooking some Mac & cheese.

"I don't want to go dancing," Teddy complained.

"Oh come on Teddy," Victoire said sitting down next to teddy as the noodles sat in the boiling water for 8-10 minutes.

"I just don't want to," Teddy said.

"Your such a party pooper," Victoire said.

"'Cept I currently don't have and parties to poop on," Teddy said smiling. Victoire smiled at that. It was a joke from their immature days.

"I was a dancer once you know," Victoire said.

"I remember," Teddy said. "You tried teaching me the dances."

"I forgot about that," Victoire said laughing lightly. "That was funny. But you refused to wear the tutu!"

"I was not going to wear a tutu," Teddy said, "I didn't even want to dance in the first place!"

"I know," Victoire said smiling. Teddy pulled her close and gave her a big kiss. They sat there kissing for a while, then the timer went off.

"I've got to serve to the Mac & cheese," Victoire said getting up and walking to the stove. She drained the noodles then put extra cheese in it.

**A/N: Yeah. I'm starting to get bored of this. I might take a little break while I start my 'real' story. I actually started it today and I pretty much like where it's going. I'll write this when I have writers block and nothing better to do. **


	28. Pie

**A/N: I was inspired by... well, boredom. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

"Teddy!" Victoire shouted on platform 9 ¾ . She ran to her favorite person in the world and he gave her a kiss.

"I've missed you," He said as they hugged.

"I missed you too," She said and she gave him a kiss.

"Didn't you miss me?" Victoire herd a man's voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw her dad, "Yeah, I missed you," Victoire said, not-so-enthusiastically to her father giving him a hug.

"I know," Her father said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's go to the burrow," Uncle George said, "Mum's making pies.

They got back to the burrow and were greeted by a happy Mrs. Weasley giving them hugs and the great scent of pies.

"Can I have some Blueberry pie please?" Teddy asked.

"Yes you can, Teddy," Mrs. Weasley replied. "What kind would you like Vicky, darling?"

"Apple," Victoire said. Mrs. Weasley served her Oldest Grandchild some Apple pie as Victoire and Teddy sat down at the Kitchen table.

"I forgot how good Grandma's pies were," Victoire said. "They just melt in your mouth."

"Do they melt on your face too?" Teddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked.

"You got some pie on your face," Teddy said wiping his thumb right next to the crease of her lip.

"Guess I missed," Victoire said blushing a little.

Teddy leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Merlin, I've missed you." He whispered.

"Ewe," Victoire said.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"I taste blueberry pie."

**A/N: So there was like this huge party down the street, and they must have had live music because there was horrible singin and then cheering and now theres this weird person talking and it's weird! It's like a foreign language! **


	29. Kitchens

**A/N: Happy Finals day! So yeah, I wrote this a few days ago, just getting to upload it now, if you ask why, I'll say I have no idea, I geuss I just got around to it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Although, the word _confusement _wasn't in the dictionary on my computer... so I may own that, I'm not sure though. **

"Vic?" Victoire heard someone say from across the room. She turned around and saw her boyfriend standing there. He walked over to the ice bucket and pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Hey," Victoire said quietly. They had gotten into an argument earlier that day, and now it was late at night and they were both having the same idea.

"Did you go to dinner?" Teddy asked Victoire shook her head. "Me neither," He said.

"Look," Victoire said, "I'm sorry," She said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh, Vixen," Teddy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I was just being so immature," Victoire said into his chest. "I'm really sorry. I love you."

"I love you too Vic," He said giving her a kiss. They found themselves against the wall and started having a full-out snog-fest.

"Wait," Victoire pulled away. "This is just wrong."

"What?" Teddy asked in confusement. First she says she loves him, now she's saying this is wrong. What's up with this girl?

"We're in the kitchens," She said. Teddy sighed inwardly in revilement. "This really can't be sanitary, what if someone gets sick because of us?"

"Your right," Teddy said, "Let's go." He pulled her hand and they made their way up to the third floor broom closet.

**A/N: So yesterday, I was playing twenty questions and "Dik Dik" came up. It was kind of funny. And today I woke up feeling like crap. Hip-Hip-Hooray! (yes I was being sarcastic)**


	30. Lip Stick

**A/N: My Mom picked me up early today! So i got to update! But not DWWIG. That one is... on my dads computer and, currently, my mom is picking my dad up from the train station )**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

"Vic," Her mother said, brining her into her bedroom. Lily and Roxanne were behind her.

"Yeah mama?" Victoire asked worried, her mother had a concerned, yet serious, look on her face. Victoire was always worried about that.

"You need to stop using Lip gloss," She said. Victoire thought she was going to die. No lip gloss? How was she supposed to live? Her mother obviously read her mind, "Lip stick," Her mother said handing her a black cylinder.

"No!" Victoire said jumping up. "I will not!"

"Yes you will," Lily said, "I wear lip stick, Vic. I'm not even at Hogwarts yet!"

"Then you shouldn't!" Victoire said a little shaky.

"Well, just because I shouldn't doesn't mean you shouldn't! It means you should _even more_!" Lily shouted.

"Victoire," Roxanne said looking down, "I'm sorry, but I have to be with Lil and Your mum on this one. You need to move on."

"Roxy!" Victoire shouted, "How could you?" Victoire started crying.

"Get all your lip glosses," Victoires mother demanded. Victoire didn't move. "NOW!" She nearly screamed. Victoire got up straight away. She walked over to her dresser and took out the top drawer.

"The closet," Her mother said. Victoire went to her closet. She put her fingers in the little holes and pulled out a drawer overflowed with lip gloss.

"School trunk," Roxanne said. Victoire glared at her. She walked to her Hogwarts school trunk and removed five tubes of lip gloss from the pocket on the top.

"The bathroom," Lily said. Victoire sighed. She reluctantly walked into the bathroom and removed her two favorite lip glosses from the basket. A tear ran down her cheek as she walked back and gave them to the mother.

"Lily and Roxanne can get the ones in the kitchen and under the couch," Her mother said. Victoire sat down on her bed and cried.

About ten minutes later the door opened.

"Go away," Victoire sobbed.

"You okay?" Came a sweet, gentle, caring, deep, amazing (is that too many adjectives?) voice Victoire will never forget. Victoire turned around. She ran up to Teddy and wrapped her arms around him.

"They took it all," She cried.

"What?"

"They took it all."

"All what?"

"All my lip gloss."

"Even the stuff under the false bottom of your school trunk?"

"Oh my god Teddy! I totally forgot about that!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed today! We made quill pens, then the teacher gave us _parchment_ paper and we wrote the alphabet and numbers 1-50 and I am NOT lying, I _seriously_ felt like I was at Hogwarts! It was great!! Dad's home! Time to go write DWWIG!**


	31. Velvet

**A/N: This one kind of sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Victoire looked through her closet. Nothing satisfied her. She looked in her drawers. Nothing. Her sisters drawers; nothing that fit her. She went to her mother's room and looked through her drawers. She saw a beautiful top, obviously from France. It had a velvet string wraped around the middle/top. At the bottom of the sleeves there were velvet bows and along the bottom of the shirt and the neckline. She brought it to her room and put it on. The dark green made her eyes pop.

"Victoire!" Her mother called, "Le nounours est ici!"

"Okay," Victoire said. She grabbed her pocket book and ran downstairs, her black pants falling down a little as she made her way down the stairs. "Let's go."

"Okay," Teddy said, standing up from the dining room table. They walked into the living room. "like your shirt," Teddy said.

"Thanks," Victoire smiled, "Nicked it from mum's drawers." She added quietly. She took some floo powder and with a loud and clear "Diagon Ally" she was gone.

**A/N: So currently, I have so many choices of things I can do just for the fun of it, I don't know what to do first. It sucks. I hate it. You'd think "oh, i have all this stuff to do, this should be fun" But its confusing. I'd rather be stuck in a plain room with a book. That would make it easier. Cause theres too much stuff on the computer. Webkinz, addictinggames, fanfiction, solitaire. I could go on for hours about stuff to do on the computer. So yeah. **


	32. Patronus

**A/N: It's very short. I was inspired by... well, my sister kinda inspired me for the end. And this chapter is for... crap... I forget who it was! (Stupid short-term memory loss) But, they just alerted, and, please tell me who it was (Cause silly me is to lazy to go through deleted e-mails) and then I'll put you in. I promise **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

"What's your Patronus?" Victoire asked Teddy. They were in the library and Victoire was being her random self.

"Don't have one," Teddy said.

"Neither do me," Victoire said glumly.

"We should learn that spell though," Teddy said.

"Isn't like, expectum patrono?" Vic asked.

Teddy shrugged, "How would I know?"

"I hope mines a Chinchilla," Vic thought aloud.

"And I hope mines a sock," Teddy said sarcastically.

**A/N: Please Read and Review !! **


	33. Whomping Willow

**A/N: I decided I am going to finish this! Wish me luck! Oh, I hope I don't get any form of writers block. That would just suck.  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I haven't been trying to buy this and that's why I haven't updated for a while. I don't own it.**

"What's the whomping willow even for?" Victoire asked Teddy. They were sitting outside Hogwarts. Victoire was gazing and studying the whomping willow while Teddy was picking at the grass.

"I dunno," Teddy said, "Harry told me it led to the shrieking shack once. I was pretty impressed by that."

Victoire didn't say anything. She was still looking at the tree, studying it.

"I guess they want kids to stay out of it," Teddy concluded.

"I guess so," Victoire agreed. She tilted her head at the tree, "It's quite hypnotizing actually."

Teddy smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. He gave her a kiss on her hairline on the side of her head.

**A/N: Please review!**


	34. Robbin Hood

**A/N: No comment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

"What the crap is this?" Victoire asked, walking into the living room of the burrow where Teddy was watching T.V.

"I dunno," Teddy said.

"Why is that guy in tights?" She asked.

Teddy shrugged. Victoire sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I am Robin Hood!" The guy said.

Victoire laughed at the guys lame name.

"Oh my god," She said between laughs, "That's the funniest thing! The guys in tights and he's named after a bird and article of clothing. Oh my god. That's just hilarious," She laughed.

Teddy smiled at him. He picked up a DVD case and handed it to Victoire.

"Robin Hood: Men in Tights," She read aloud. She burst out laughing. "That's probably the gayest thing I've ever heard," She said.

Teddy laughed at her amusement over this, "Yeah," He said, stretching his arm behind her, "Probably."

**A/N: Please Review**


	35. Sick

**A/N: Sorry this one sucks so bad. But look on the bright-side, it's longer! And, it ends with a five! So we can celebrate! I'm almost-almost half-way there! just about... eight more! (Including the grand-finale) and I'll be half-way through!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"AHHH!" Victoire screamed. She woke up and she was in pain. Bad, bad pain. All she could feel was pain. "Oh my god," She said, trying to stand up. She took baby steps down to the common room. She sat on a couch, still in pain. What could she do? She was crying, she didn't notice at first, but she had been. For a while. She started crying harder, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

x.o.x.o.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital wing. She looked to her right and saw a blurry man sitting there. He had blue hair.

"Teddy," She said hoarsely, holding out her hand. "What," She tried to clear her voice, "What are… do… here?" She managed to get out.

"I heard you were sick, I rushed here as soon as I could," He said.

"Ted…" She said, falling back asleep.

"Shh," He said, he kissed her head, "Go to sleep," She heard him say in the distance.

x.o.x.o.

When Victoire woke again, a lot more people were around her. Most of them had Red hair. A few colors varied, but it was mostly red. It kind of made her head ache worse. She tried to sit up, her head feeling like a million pounds. She decided it would be best not to. She looked around. Where was Teddy? She thought.

"Oh, Victoire," Her mother said, kneeling by her side and placing her hands on Victoires side.

"Hi mum…" Victoire said.

"No, no, no, no, you can't speak," Her mum said.

"Bu…"

"No," Her mother said sternly. Victoire rolled her eyes and leaned back.

"How're you feeling?" Her father asked.

"_Bill_," Her mother snarled.

"Just wondering," He said.

"Better," She said quietly.

Everyone stared at her. Quietly. It was pretty awkward for her actually.

"Where's…" She cleared her throat slightly, wincing at the pain it caused. "Where's Teddy?" She asked. Her voice was very scratchy.

"He had to go to work, babes," Her father said.

"Oh," Vic said, scratchily. There was no point in being awake so she fell back asleep.

x.o.x.o.

The next time she woke up she felt _much_ better. She looked at the clock. 9:30. She looked outside. It was bright out. She looked to her left and Teddy was Sleeping in a chair. She stood up, she was still a dizzy. She gave teddy a kiss on the cheek then went to the bathroom.

**A/N: For some reason I feel as if you should start and end a chapter with Author notes. Well, please review !**


	36. Cars

**A/N: Uhm…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

"New ride?" Victoire asked Teddy. He pulled up in front of the burrow in an electric blue mustang.

"Yeah. Do you know how many cars the car dealer has?" He asked, getting out of his car.

"No," Victoire replied, Giving him a kiss on the lips.

"A crap-load," He said.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I almost couldn't decide. Then I learned that ever car has a different price. This is all I could afford."

"Oh, baby-cakes. That stinks. You should've saved up some more. Or gotten a cool broom," She suggested as a joke.

Teddy laughed so hard Victoire thought he was going to die. She had never seen him laugh this hard. Victoire stared at him. Not sure what to do, or what he was laughing at.

"Your funny Vic," He said, walking away, shaking his head, "_Baby-cakes_," He muttered under his breath laughing at it.

**A/N: So… do you think noses are funny? If so please review "yes!" And if not, just review!**


	37. Snow

**A/N: Uhm… here. Let's say its Christmas in July!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

"What are you doing?" six year old Victoire asked eight year old Teddy, "We're suppose to stay inside. Didn't you hear Aunt Ginny. She said we might get sick."

"Who cares if we get sick. **I **want to play in the snow," Teddy said, zipping up his Jacket and opening up the front door.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

She looked behind her, most of the family was in the other room. If she went for a _little_ while she might not get caught. She put her boots on, grabbed her gloves and had Teddy zip up her jacket for her.

"Thank you," She said as the two made their way outside. Teddy ran around like a maniac and Victoire followed. They made foot-prints everywhere they went. Laughing and goofing around. Victoire picked up some snow and put it in her mouth. Teddy creeped up behind her and knocked her down.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!" She screamed. She got up, turned around and shoved the snow that didn't fit in her mouth in Teddy's face. She laughed evilly as Teddy got revenge. Then she cried.

"That's no fair!" She complained, "Your older," She sat down on the ground. Teddy sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," Teddy said, patting her back.

"I know," Victoire sighed. They sat their for a moment.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN AND VICTOIRE ISABELLA WEASLEY!" They heard Aunt Ginny shout from the door of the burrow, "What did I tell you," She said, walking out to retrieve the young children, "Now you two are going to get sick. Hurry up so I can give you the potion before you start coughing."

Ginny brought the two kids back inside the burrow. There goes their fun in the snow.

**A/N: Now it's time for bed. Goodnight and reviews help me get a better nights sleep --wink wink, nudge nudge-- If you know what I mean. wait... that sounds a little... _Scandalicious_ as I like to say. So, just, forget those winks and nudges.  
**


End file.
